Call all your friends
by GreenGreyBlack
Summary: It was a habit they both developed back since mile high city.


_**A bit sappy but anyway, read and review even if you don't like the story**_

* * *

_**Call all your friends**_

_It was a habit they both developed back since mile high city, since before Kol dropped the act._

_They both seemed to be unable to drop it, however._

_Yes, it happens over a larger pace now, but still it occurs._

_The Time out as they call it._

_He'd call Kol and ask him to join him at baseball._

_Or sometimes Kol would call him and ask him to join him at the grill where they'd spend the night messing around and hitting on girls._

_They developed this unorthodox thing called 'frenemy'._

* * *

_That time, it was Jeremy who called him, he asked him to meet out at the forest._

_It was dark, real dark, yet Kol managed to find him in the depth of the forest at the edge of the clearing, thanks to his vampiric strengthened senses._

_In the light of the fire previously started by Jeremy, He could see the distraught so obvious drawn over Jeremy's face._

_He could see his rather very sombre mood._

_Jeremy took a long swig from the beer bottle beside him._

"_Aren't you gonna hand me one?" Kol looked at him suggestively _

"_You are a thousand years over me, right? Tell me, Kol what does a guy who lost everything do?"_

"_Jer, what's up with you?"_

"_TELL ME" he lashed out at him, pushing him hard and rough against some tree bark._

_Kol fought the urge to snap his neck, he just pushed him away rather gently for a 1000 year old vampire._

"_You'd better have a good reason for this, otherwise I swear you are dead"_

"_Come on, show me you best"_

_Kol headed the exit direction before he did something stupid._

"_She is leaving me, Kol"_

_He froze his spot._

_He turned back._

"_She just came off to me, told me that under her current status as a vampire she poses a danger for me, she said she is leaving, just leaving with one of the goddamn Salvatores"_

_Kol didn't know what to tell the poor kid. There were simply no consolation words to make him feel better._

"_Drink" was all he could say as he handed him yet another bottle._

* * *

"_And had she fallen in love with me, I would have let her stay"_

"_Shut up, you're drunk" jeremy stuttered _

"_What, look at you, you are all slury and boozy"_

"_AM not"  
"Are too"_

"_AM not"_

"_Are too"_

"_AM not"_

"_Who cares buddy?"_

"_Yeah, who does? Maybe I should date yours as well"_

"_Nah"_

"_W…w…hy? you wanna date my sister it is fair I date yours" whined Jeremy_

"_She is too annnoying, and she would probably kill you if you ever piss her off"_

* * *

_He woke up at a shoe kicking at his face._

_He peered over to the Owner._

"_Jeremy" he muttered under his breath, the effect of the hangover picking up on him._

_No wonder, he thought as he looked over at the pile of empty bottles on the ground._

_He glanced at his watch._

"_Jeremy, wake up, Jeremy" he shouted as he stood up_

_He kicked him gently in the arm_

"_Jeremy"_

"_What?" he said in an agonized voice_

"_Get up, sleepy head, it is almost noon"_

* * *

_He drove him to his house_

"_Call me, Jeremy, Let me know how are holding up?"_

* * *

_It has been 3 days, no phone call from Jeremy, he decided to do the most humiliating thing ever in his life, he will go check up on him._

_He rang thrice, no reply._

_He banged at the door, still the same._

_Something told him he isn't just ignoring him, he broke in with ease._

_The sight of Jeremy sprawled over the floor; blade beside him and a blood pool around his wrist was devastating_

"_Please, don't be dead"_

_He bite into his wrist, he shoved blood into his mouth._

* * *

_He woke up in an unfamiliar place._

"_Finally up"_

_He knew the voice._

"_Where am I?"_

"_My place"_

"_What?" _

"_I assume your suicide attempt hasn't killed off your hearing sense, YES, my family's house, why do you seem so thunderstruck?" _

"_I….."_

"_You will stay here for a while till you are mentally stable"_

"_But…"_

"_It isn't optional; Mate, now there is food right beside you so go on, help yourself"_

* * *

_It has been a month._

_He had to admit to himself, staying at the original's mansion wasn't at all the nightmare he expected._

_For a starter, they didn't slay people off in their house and drain them dry._

_They sure fed, but rather civilly, from a blood bag._

_When they wanted fresh snacks, well they would…. take it out._

_They didn't hurt him in anyway; Truth to be told, he'd grown to enjoy their company._

_It was sure as hell funny to piss Rebekah off, and he and Kol seemed to do that quite well._

* * *

_He walked in on him, that day._

_He was furious least to be told when he saw him sniffling the white powder._

"_What the heck you are doing?"_

_A shadow of guilt seemed to fly over Jeremy's face only to be replaced by a defensive façade._

"_What do you think I am doing?"_

"_Sniffling like a stray dog"_

"_Don't call me a dog"_

"_Then don't act like one"_

"_You don't tell me what to do"_

"_No, I do"_

"_Really, by what authority?"_

"_I am your friend"_

"_You aren't my friend; you are a bloody bloodsucker who ruined my life along with his clan."_

_Kol looked as if stabbed in the back, utter shock, pain and hurt dispersed on his face._

_It stung Jeremy, it really did. _

_He didn't fully estimate the effect of the words he said, he didn't think it would leave such an impact on Kol._

"_You think your life is so screwed up, huh? You think you are the most misfortunate guy ever trod this earth huh? I'll let you in on something you are a whining pathetic who is so self absorbed and so weak that you drown in your own Drama._

_You lost your parents; I was killed by my parents, turned into a bloody bloodsucker without even a choice. All my bloody human friends turned their backs on me, I am a parasite who lives in the shadow and feed of killing, I was chased off a thousand yearsby my own father, as well, may I add. _

_You died like twice. I was daggered by my own psychotic brother like numerous. _

_Your sister was turned into a vampire, my brothers Finn and Henrik were killed off for good._

_Your sister left you, I was always the left out in my family: Klaus unstable, Elijah cares for the whole world yet least for us, Bekah well her emotions are too raw to be dealt with ,yet I am stronger than you._

_You know how many people out there who are in worse shit than you? Guess, many but they just don't go off showing them. You like self destroy, go on self destroy, no one is holding you back"_

_Kol reached for the door,yet __in a flash he spun back, pushed Jeremy against the wall and stared him right in the eye._

"_You will not approach such stuff again, you won't buy drugs, you won't take drugs, you won't have anything to do with them or weed and anything associated"_

_He finished the compulsion and sped out of the room._

_He left Jeremy stunned._

It was time to leave, Jeremy felt

* * *

"_Kol"_

"_Not now, Rebekah"_

_He was so angry at himself, so angry at lashing out like this, at being that vulnerable, yet when he lost, he just….All things came out, all emotions bottled up just blasted and he couldn't stop._

_He was hurt, very hurt at Jeremy's rejection of him. He tried to be on his best behaviour, he was so tired from being alone._

_Well, not precisely alone but he needed something more than pissing off his siblings in his life, he needed an addition, he needed someone who could relate, someone to grow up with, to catch up with from where he left off when he was turned vampire._

_He saw that in Jeremy._

_Anyways, He found his 3 siblings standing, lined up in front of him_

"_Honestly, were we that Bad?" started Rebekah_

"_Not that bad, it is just we are so different from each other, so screwed up each one of us and everyone thinks alone and acts alone like the others don't exist then says he did it for family and…"_

"_Listen, Kol" cut Nik "we love each other, yes we mayn't be the perfect pack , we mayn't be the all cooperative, counselling type, but trust me, I didn't feel happy while daggering you and I didn't feel happy while lying to you, I am really psychotic as you say"_

"_We never intended to leave you off, it is just you were the youngest and you didn't seem to appreciate our company and I care for all of you, maybe I couldn't just show it off properly, yet I do" Elijah added_

_He was struck by thunder, least to be told._

"_We stick all stick together Kol, Always and Forever" Rebekah added._

* * *

_He heard he left Mystic Falls, and went back to mile high city._

_He was sad, because this little hope in his head that Jeremy's words were just defensive reaction, that his words were false was down._

* * *

_A week later, Jeremy turned out at the grill._

"_Hey, pal, how is your luck? Any girls so far"_

"_Not yet, what do you want, Jeremy?"_

"_You know, Kol, why did I call you that night, when Elena left?" _

_Jeremy resumed"Cause excluding Matt who fled to College and Tyler who left with Caroline and Bonnie who is god knows where, you are all the friends I have, and even when they were around, you were the best most normal thing that happened to me in the last few years, you are a good friend Kol, a very good friend"_

"_That is so... Whatever"_

"_Yep, but that isn't" he raised his hands up so Kol could see_

"_What is that?" _

_"Pink hair dye; see Rebekah still owes us one"_

"_Yeah since she dyed our underwear" Kol said venomously_

"_So?" _

"_So what, I am all in mate" _


End file.
